


You kissed a guy?!

by MacaMuGar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaMuGar/pseuds/MacaMuGar
Summary: Lance kissed his crush, but he thought it was someone else. Pidge makes fun of it.





	You kissed a guy?!

Pidge and Hunk were telling secrets from Lance's life, and he was cringing under his blanket. Well, he knew some secrets too, like the fact that Hunk never had a first kiss. Or a girlfriend.

"Oh really? Well I guess Pidge should know about that time before getting into the Garrison, you know, at the before party." Said Hunk, he was mad but at the same time he wanted to say some things about his friend.

"Dude!" Said Lance, almost throwing his shoe at Hunk. He was almost as red as his lion.

"What happened in that party?" Said Pidge, she was SO interested, an embarrassing story about Lance? Uh, yeah!

"Well, Lance and I are were dancing..." Said Hunk, giving some suspense to the story, it was a good one.

"And this girl was making eyes at Lance, okay? So after a while he goes over to her and, uh, after a minute or two, I see them kissing." Pidge made a surprise noise, but then she wasn't that surprised about his friend's attitude 

"Now, I know what you're thinking, Lance's not the type of guy who just goes to parties and makes out with girls." He looks at Pidge, raising his eyebrows. 

"And you're right, Lance's NOT the type of guy who just goes to parties and makes out with girls." He made an emphasis in that last word.

At first, Pidge didn't get it. She knew Lance was that kind of guy that makes out with a girl in the middle of the dancefloor, trust her, she has seen it.

But then it hit her. He wasn't making out with a girl..."You kissed a guy?" She almost screamed, Lance was sure that the entire castle heard that last sentence.

"In my defense" Said the Cuban one, clearing out his throat. "It was dark and he was a very pretty guy." He said, throwing his shoe at Hunk.

"Oh, Pidge, I laughed so hard..." Said Hunk remembering the moment and laughing again. "You should've seen his face when the lights went on and he saw the guy"

"WAIT!" Said the girl. "Who was he? Do I know him? Was he at the Garrison? Was he a teacher at the Garrison? WAS HE MY BROTHER?" Questioned Pidge, she had a lot of questions about the situation and Lance's silence was not answering any of them.

"No! It wasn't Matt!" Screamed Lance, now red as a tomato. "hewaskeith" said quietly and as quickly as he could.

"Uhmmm, louder please!" Asked Hunk, he already knew but he wanted to hear it from his friend.

"I said that it was Keith!" As he said that name, Allura entered the room looking for her girlfriend. "Oh great, Allura is here too" said Lance, ashamed of himself.

"YOU KISSED KEITH? THE SAME KEITH WHO WAS THE BLACK LION? THE GALRA KEITH?" Pidge definitely screamed that, she was surprised, really surprised.

"What?" Said Allura "You kissed Keith? Why am I finding out about it now?" She said sitting next to her girlfriend, listening at Lance.

"It wasn't on purpose, I bet he doesn't remember, he was drunk." Lance said, quite sad.

"Buddy" said Hunk, putting a hand over Lance's leg "I'm sorry, but you were the one that was drunk, and if you remember it, then he does too"

"OH SHUT UP HUNK" He threw his pillow right in Hunk's face.

"Oh god he knows" said Pidge "He knows you like him now"

"He doesn't know! It was just a kiss" said Allura, defending Lance.

"And what about our first kiss? When you kissed me I assumed that you liked me, was I wrong?" Pidge looked at her girlfriend while saying the last sentence.

"Oh no!" She hugged the smaller girl "You weren't wrong! I do like you a lot, I'm sorry Pidge"

"Ugh guys I'm single here and my crush knows I like him, stop with the fluffiness." Lance complained, but Hunk just said *Awwwww* to Allura and Pidge's hug.

"I think that you need to talk to him" said Allura.

"How am I going to do that? He's a the blade of Marmora with the rest of the good galras. He probably found another galra" Lance expressed while looking down.

"You are going to go to Shiro's room. He has a transmitter, he talks to Keith every single night with it. You are going to borrow it and talk to your crush. This is a command from your superior." Allura said with a hard tone. If one of her friends is feeling down because of a crush, she was indeed doing to help.

"Thanks Allura" Lance kissed her friend's cheek as he left the room.

"You're the best girlfriend in the world" said Pidge admiring her girlfriend.

"Awwwww" said Hunk, and then the three of them laughed.

\------------

Long story short, Lance talked to Keith, they cleared their feelings about each other, and the galra one was already on his way to see his now new boyfriend. 

It ended in a good way, even though now Hunk was third wheeling when he was with Allura and Pidge, with Keith and Lance, or with Shiro and his boyfriend Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> Another scene from Friends! Hope you like it


End file.
